A New Friend A New Secret
by Angel of Yami
Summary: A girl come into town. And she brings danger with her. I totally suck at summeries.
1. The new girl

A New Friend and A New Secret  
  
~Yugi's POV~ I was walking to school when Joey caught up with me. "Hey Yug'. How's it goin'?" the blonde said. I had to smile. I like the way he said my name (non-yaoi). "Nothing much. How are you?" I asked. I feel so complete, whole, and happy when my friends are around. Even Kaiba sometimes, scary isn't it. Were supposed to be enemies and I feel happy around him.  
  
"Ah, I'm fine. Hey, did you know that were goin' to get a new student today? I heard rumors that it's a girl from America. Weird isn't it?" Joey asked. I got kinda suspicious. "Are you sure those are rumors, or did you meet her already?" I questioned, folding my arms, and looking at him suspiciously. I think I went to far, because he started yelling.  
  
"What do you mean 'Did I meet her already?' I was waitin' for you so we could meet her together," he rambled. I kinda felt bad for accusing him. "I'm sorry. It's just that you're the type who wouldn't wait, barge up, say 'Hi', and all," I sigh. "I'm sorry," I apologize. "Hey, no sweat man. I thought you'd get ta me. No hard feelings," he smiled. I sigh. I feel bad about hurting my friends feeling, and. Wait a minute.  
  
"Where's Tea, Tristan, and Ryou?" I ask, looking around. They're always with us by this time. "Ah, somethin' came up. Tristan, and Ryou got sick. I think it's just a cold. And Tea went to visit a dyin' relative, or somethin' along dose lines," he said, a finger to his chin. I felt (A/N: DIE, TEA, TEA!) awful. Tea has another dieing relative. "When will she get back?" I ask, full of worry (A/N: DON'T BE!). "Two or three days," Joey replied, taking his finger off his chin, "She said it be a fake, you know, to get her attention. Don't worry about it." I was still worried, " It's just that it's her third one this month." I sigh, "Hey, we should hurry, and meet the new girl before school starts." And with that we ran to school.  
  
~Joey's POV~  
  
We ran the rest of the way to school. It would have taken us five minutes to walk, but we wanted to see the new girl. We looked around, and saw a brunette girl wearing a blue shirt with a cool design on the front, and black pants with a blue strip down the side. "Hey Yug, there's our girl. She's not wearin' a uniform." He nodded, and we walked over to her. She looked really pretty with brown hair that went two inches  
past her shoulders, and brown eyes. She looked really uncomfortable. I'd feel the same if I was the only one not wearing a uniform.  
  
"Hi, are you the new student we heard about?" Yugi questioned. She nodded and said, "Hi, I'm Yami Angel. But you can call me Angel," then she paused, looked around, and said, "Where do I pick up a uniform?" "We'll show ya'. I'm Joey and this is Yugi," I pointed to the school and we headed for the office.  
  
She continued to look around and saw something 'cause she asked, "Yugi, is that your twin (guess who)?" We looked at where she was pointing and saw Yami. Yugi shook his head. "No, that's Yami. He's my big brother." We watched for her reaction, and saw surprise, "I've never seen brothers that looked almost exactly alike." I laughed, "Yeah, when I first saw him, I felt the same way."  
  
"What are your classes?" Yugi asked her. She took out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. "Well, I have room 207 for my Homeroom, and." I interrupted her, "Tha's our first class." "Really, wow! I know two people already!" she said, her eyes shining. "We'll help you with your other classes, too," Yugi offered. "Oh, would you?" she cried, "Thank you!" She hugged us, and kissed our cheeks. Well, you can tell that we both blushed.  
  
We talked the rest of the way to the office, got her uniform, and then gave her a small tour of the school. The bell rang and we decided to finish the tour at lunch.  
  
ybm#1f: Sorry, it's crappy now, but it'll get better. I promise. There's actually more here than I planned.  
  
Yami: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
ybm#1f:Oh yes. Sorry Yaoi fans. It's just that this is my first romantic fic, and it's crappy the way it is. If I put Yaoi in it, I'd probably be insulting it.  
  
Bakura: So read and  
  
Malik: Review. Ha! Beat'cha to it. 


	2. Tony

ybm#1f: HI EVERYONE!! ^____________________^  
  
Yami: Bakura! You let her in get in the chocolate, didn't you?  
  
Bakura: No. *has chocolate bar behind back*  
  
Yami: Give me that chocolate bar back.  
  
Bakura: No! *runs*  
  
Yami: BAKURA! Get back here! I will not have a sugar high Tomb-Robber AND a sugar high author. *runs after him*  
  
Malik: When they start fighting it means trouble for everyone else. *sigh* And I have to say the thanks.  
  
To Tan: Thank you. You gave me self-confidence. You don't think my story sucks. Thank you!  
  
Malik: And on with the chapter. *watches chase and me giggle like crazy*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Yami Angel's POV~  
  
I sigh. It's only been three days since I met Yugi and Joey. Yesterday, I met Tea, one of Yugi's friend, and the only girl in a group of five, now six. She's like me, only she has these annoying friendship rant. She has enough of those to make a book. How can they deal with those? But she's a good friend.  
  
The day before that I met Tristan and Ryou. Ryou is total bishonen. I mean white hair and soft brown eyes. But sometimes those eyes turn harsh and mean. I know there' s something wrong, and I'm going to find out what it is. And Tristan, he's a good guy. But him and Joey fight almost constantly. Yugi told me that Tea used to break 'em up, but she gave up. Tristan needs to change his hair. It looks like a shark fin.  
  
The day before that (yet again) I met Yami. He's mysterious, so opposite of Yugi. He seems much more mature than others. Like he's not 17 at all. And he has a mysterious aura around him.  
  
I sigh again. I'm glad I brought my CD Player, headphones, and Duel Monster cards. The school here is boring. I've been here four days and I've got homework up to my knees. I'm lucky I get it done before school starts, and lunch. You know? Know that I think about it, I glad I'm here. This school makes me not think of.  
  
"Hey Angel. How are you?" Yami asked. I jumped. I mean he's right behind me for Ra's sake. "I'm fine," I shakily replied. I can't believe how mysterious he is, very much unlike Yugi. "Did I scare you? If so, I'm sorry," he says, sitting down, right next to me, if you must know. "It's alright. It's my fault for being so deep in thought," I said. "About what?" he asked. He gives me a look that clearly says 'Tell the truth'. "Uhhhhhh, I was thinking about how much different your school is from mine old one. Yours has nicer teachers." It was half true, but I didn't want them to worry about my problem. He didn't seem satisfied at my answer, and pushed it a little, "There's something you're not telling me. Do you want to talk about it?" Is it me, the shade under the Sakura tree, or is he suddenly closer? I sigh for the third time. "It's private," I sadly said, looking away. "I'm sorry," He apologized, "I'd better look for the others." "Yeah, bye," I gloomily said. I sigh. I like to sigh, don't I?  
  
"Why do I have to keep this a secret?" I burst out, "Why can't I tell him? I need to tell someone. I'll ask for a word with Yami."  
  
RING!  
  
"Oh, man. I'll tell him after school."  
  
But little did I know, the danger I was trying to run from was coming back to haunt me.  
  
~*~After School~*~  
~Yami's POV~  
  
We were on our way to the game shop when Angel suddenly stopped, turned around, and whispered, "Guys, I feel someone watching us. Do you?" We turned and looked around, but saw nothing. And it was quiet. "I don't see anything," I slowly said. Then Angel got a look of terror on her face and took off. "Angel! Wait up!" Yugi shouted. "She looks like she's runnin' for her life," Joey stated. He was right. I mean, I'm the fastest runner here and even I can't catch up. Suddenly, a man jumped from the ally way and pulled a knife. If it was possible Angle's face just got whiter.  
  
"Oh, no," she said, lower than a whisper. She turned and tried to run but he grabbed her and put the knife to her throat. We stopped five feet away from them. "Who are you?" I demanded. He had thick, short, curly, brown hair, six feet tall, had dark sunglasses, and was wearing black clothes. He didn't say anything. "Who are you?" I demanded again. I was really worried. He looked like he wanted to kill her. "My name's Tony. And Chris sent me." This last part seemed to be directed to Angel, who was struggling the whole time. When he said that she stopped and looked like she was about to faint. "He sends his love," He said as he pulled the knife away from her throat to her arm. She tightened her eyes as he slit a cut the size of the blade on her arm. "He followed me here?" Her pain coming through in her voice. She had tears in her eyes, though her fear overcame her.  
  
"Who's Chris?" Tristan asked. Well more like demanded, but back to the story at hand. "He's this 'Angel's' boyfriend," he stated, putting the knife (now coated with blood) back to her throat. "Former boyfriend, you mean. I couldn't take the drinking, drugs, and killing sprees any longer," she hissed. "I guess we'll see about that," A mysterious voice said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik: This is why you never cross war weapons with a sugar-high Bakura. *peers around table to see the room in shreds*  
  
Bakura: *in middle of the torn up room holding a flamethrower* Hahahahahahaha!!!! I shall now rule the world!  
  
ybm#1f: *is no longer sugar-high* *sneaks up behind Bakura and whacks him upside his head*  
  
Bakura: X_X  
  
ybm#1f: ^_^ Read and review while I clean this room up. The button is right down there. 


	3. Chris's death, amulet, and the new cards

ybm#1f: *out of breath* Well, I got most of it cleaned up. *pant, pant* I'm new to my authoress powers. Oh, and sorry I took so long.  
  
Bakura: Where are Malik and Yami?  
  
ybm#1f: Out to get groceries. Were out because of you.  
  
Bakura: I wanted to make S'mores!  
  
ybm#1f: You ALWAYS want to make S'mores. Okay, enjoy the chapter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Tea's POV~ "Oh no. Chris, let me go," Angel demanded. The boy looked 14 years old with short blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the same thing as Tony (only smaller). "No, I don't think I will. I think I'll teach you a lesson," he said.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" I asked, taking a step forward. He smirked, "She didn't tell you?" "Tell us what?" Yami asked. "Tell them," Chris stated simply. "I'm sorry Yami, this is what was private. *sigh* Six years ago, Chris and me were a couple. He was pretty good. Then one of his friends showed him drugs. He took them. I tried to help for over a year, but then four years ago I gave up. And left," Angle sadly said.  
  
Chris took out a bottle out of his pocket with a shaking hand. It looked like the bottles doctors gave you. He opened it up and took a pill out and put it in his mouth. He swallowed and said, "I gave you a chance to join me but you refused. He took a pill and shoved it in Angel's mouth. We gasped.  
  
It was a drug.  
  
But Angel didn't swallow it. She spit it in Chris's face. He didn't have a change of expression. He just calmly wiped his face and said, "So, you still refuse."  
  
BANG BANG  
  
Everyone screamed and ducked except for Chris and Tony, because their eyes bulged and they fell to their knees, and then their face.  
  
Chris and Tony were dead.  
  
~Yami Angel's POV~ I looked at the person who held the gun that killed the two men. "Thanks Kaiba," I greeted him. "Kaiba! What are you doing here?" the others screamed. Kaiba ignored them. I guessed that they weren't the best of friends. "How'd you get my number?" I took out my white cell phone, and showed them. It was still running, and showed Kaiba's cell number. "I just typed a number hoping that the person was good and would help me," I explained, "I didn't have your number till now," I added after a second thought, with a smirk. "I keep every number I've typed."  
  
"But, Kayla. Why'd ya help?" Joey asked. You could say he asked for all of us. He didn't answer but I noticed a light pink spread across his cheeks. I have eyes like a hawk. I notice these things. "Well," I teased. "Uh, I d-didn't want a fellow s-student, especially new, all over th-the news," he stuttered, the pink darkening. "Fine," I said, "Come on guys, let's go. Oh and thanks again Kaiba," I winked. He went full out red. 'Cuuuuuuute. Wait did I just say Kaiba is, WAS, is cute?!'  
  
~Ryou's POV~ We disposed the bodies of Tony and Chris in the dumpsters down the alleyway. Angel didn't go near them. She took a white handkerchief out of her pocket, and tended to her wounded arm. She couldn't tie it so I helped her. "Thanks," she whispered. We didn't talk until after we got to the Game Shop. "Grandpa! Were home!" Yugi called. A man with gray hair wearing a tan shirt, overalls, and a hat came out. "Hello Yugi. Oh, and who's this?" He greeted. "Grandpa, this is Angel. Angel, Grandpa," Yugi introduced, "She's the new student." "Hi," they chorused.  
  
"Angel, what happened to your arm?" Grandpa asked. "I cut it," she lied. She looked at her watch, "I need to get going. I have a job interview soon." "For what?" I asked. "Subway (Dun own it). I need more money since I'm spending most of it on the apartment I own for the time being," she boringly (sp?) said. You live in an apartment and you pay the bills?" Tea exclaimed. "Well, my father is in England for an appointment for something I don't know about. They just packed and left." I somehow knew she was lying, but I didn't say anything about it. "Well, how about you live with us," Yugi offered. "No, I'm fine." She looked kinda scared. "I need to get going." She left.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Some woman came in, and said this is for Angel, and if I see her to give it to her," Grandpa exclaimed. He took a something out from behind the desk and showed them a package that was between small and medium. Yami stepped forward, "I'll take it to her."  
  
~Yami's POV~ "Angel! Wait up!" I called. She turned around and said, "Yami. What is it?" I gave her the package, "Some woman came in and said this is for you." She took it and went white. I got scared, "What? Does she work for Chris?" "No," she shook her head, "It's from my mother. B-but she's supposed to be d-dead." "She is?" Okay. Things don't freak me out that often, but this is one of those things hat do. Angel nodded and took the wrapping off.  
  
Inside was a box. The box was white with black and blue swirls. I got suspicious. "Be careful. It could be a trap from one of Chris's followers. She carefully opened the box. Inside was an amulet and seven cards. The amulet had the symbol of Ra in the center. Angel took out the seven cards and looked at them. She cried out for joy. "What?" I asked. "I got Exodia, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl!" She cried. I couldn't believe my ears, "Can I see them?" She showed me and, true to her word, she had the five pieces of Exodia, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl. "Wow!" I stared in disbelief. The Exodia cards are really hard to find, but Exodia, Dark Magician, AND Dark Magician Girl. That's almost impossible. Well, I had Exodia and Dark Magician Before the tournament with Pegasus, and now have Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. But I never had all three at the same time. "Oh, no," Angel whined. "What?" "I'm late for my appointment. Bye, Yami!" She kissed me and the cheek and ran off yelled, 'Bye!' over her shoulder.  
  
I went back to the Game Shop and only Joey was there. Yugi was in the kitchen. "Where've ya been?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow. Yugi came in and started giggling, the drink in his hand shaking. "What?" I asked. "Your face is red!" he giggled. I didn't, so my face went as red as a cherry. "What'cha two do?" Joey questioned, getting up from the couch and put his arms around my shoulders. "N-nothing. S-she just took the package and remembered her a-appointment and ran off," I told them. Joey and Yugi looked at each other and Yugi giggled harder, putting the glass on the coffee table. "Yami likes Angel! Yami likes Angel! Yami likes Angel!" he teased. "That's not true," I hissed softly. "Yami. Who do you think is prettier? Mai, Tea, or Angel?" Joey asked. The first thing that came to my mind was, "Angel."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
ybm#1f: HA! I knew it! ^_______^  
  
Yami and Malik came in with groceries.  
  
Yami: Knew what?  
  
Bakura: You don't want to know.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
ybm#1f: That Yami likes Angel! ^_____^  
  
Yami: What?!  
  
Bakura: -_-` You're writing this story.  
  
ybm#1f: That's how I knew all along. ^______^  
  
Yami/Bakura: -__-`  
  
Yami: Where's Malik?  
  
Bakura: I don't know but is that the door to the 'Chocolate Room'?  
  
Yami: Yes and why is it open?  
  
ybm#1f: ^_____________________^  
  
Yami/Bakura: Oh Ra. Malik! Get out of the 'Chocolate Room'! *go get Malik out of 'Chocolate Room'*  
  
ybm#1f: ^____________^ R&R! 


	4. Angel's Death

**Yugi's POV**

**One week later**

I waited until Yami left to do Ra knows what. After he left, I called Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou over to the Game Shop. "Hey Yugi! What is it?" Tea greeted. "Well, me and Joey figured out that Yami likes Angel," I explained, "And we want to hook them up. But we'll need help." Tea squealed, "That's a perfect idea." "How are we going to do that?" Tristan asked. I told them my plan, "Well, Tea could get Angel to meet her at the park, and I'll get Yami there. Joey, Tristan, And Ryou are going to spy on them. Is that good?" "Good enough for me!" Tristan exclaimed.

The others agreed as well. "Okay, It's 5:00. Tea, you go and tell Angel 6:00." I said, looking at the clock. Tea nodded and left. "You guys, meet us at the park."Joey, Tristan, and Ryou nodded, and also left. "Bye!" they chorused.

**Angel's House**

**Angel's POV**

Knock! Knock!

"Coming!" I called. 'Who could that be?' I thought. I opened the door."Oh. Hi, Tea, what's up?" I asked. "Mistletoe," she stated simply, pointing up. "What!" I squealed, looking to where she was pointing. I saw nothing but the door jam. "Ha-ha. Very funny," I mused, "So, what do you want?" I asked. Her eyes lit up for some reason. "Well, I have errands to run, but I'll be done 'bout six o'clock. Will you meet me at the park around then?" she question. "Um, sure. I have things to do, too. So, I'll be there." There was something in her eyes that told me there was something she wasn't telling me. I tried to say something, but she was gone.

'I know she's planning something. There was a sparkle in her eyes that told me. I'll wear something nice, but not too flashy. I'll wear what I wore on the first day of school, with matching make-up.' After I got dressed, I kept thinking about what Tea was up to. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice a black clad person looking through my window. "Angel, I'll get you," The person whispered.

**Game Shop**

**Yugi's POV**

Yami finally came home at five thirty. "Hey Yami. Where'd you go?" Yami frowned, "I went to look for Kaiba. I couldn't find him anywhere." I saw he was still mad. I've been teasing him all week about him and Angel. "Well, I'll duel you. But not right now, I got some things to do. How about ... " I pretended to think, "tonight at six o'clock. At the park. I should be done by then. "Yami looked at me disbelieving, "Okay, but..."

But I'd already gone.

**Park**

**Normal POV**

"There's Yugi," Tea called. "Hey man. What took you so long?" Joey asked. "Yami was looking for Kaiba. So, Tea, did she buy it? Yugi asked. "Yes. I bet she's thinking 'Why six o'clock'" Tea giggled. Yugi agreed, "Yeah, Yami, too." He looked at his watch (I've never seen him with a watch, but he has one in this story), "It's five forty-five. Yami likes to be a few minutes early, so get into position's." Joey, Tristan, and Ryou went into the nearby bushes, and Tea and I went the long way to the Game Shop.

**Angel's House**

**Angel's POV**

'The best thing I can think of is that she's setting me up, but it could be something else. I'll never know till I get there. It's ten 'till six. I should get going.'

I locked the front door and left. I thought I heard soemthing, but I couldn't sense anyone. It's like I had this... power, I guess you could call it, ever since I got the amulet, but I'll never hear them. Like a couple days ago Joey tried to scare me by sneaking up behind me and I sensed him, turned around and scared him. He asked how I knew he was there, 'cause he never made a sound (kinda hard for Joey, but bear with me). I told him I just did. And I've felt different somehow, too. I don't know what , but I cant explain it.

Well, as I said, I couldn't sense anything, so I left it alone. But half-way to the park, I heard something in someone's bushes. "H-hello?" I called, "Is anyone there? A lost kitty perhaps?" Then when no one answered, I got angry. "Tea, or Joey, or whoever you are come out and stop scaring me." Then something came out of the bushes, and drifted, Drifted, towards me. "W-what are you?" I stuttered. Then a weird noise came from it, like a snake hissing.

"W-what are y-you?" I stuttered again. Then it started laughing. "Ha ha ha! I'm the ghost of Chris," it said, And it shot a ball of black energy at me! I decided to get the hack out of there. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, when a ball of black energy hit the ground near my feet. It left a big hole where the concrete was supposed to be. I ran towards the park screaming, "Help! Someone, Please!"

**The Park**

**Yami's POV**

"Help! Tea!"

"Angel? Angel!" I yelled. 'What is she doing here?' She came around the corner looking more frighten than when she realized that Tony was after her.

"Yami? Help! Something's after me? And sure enough, something in a hooded cloak glided around the corner, after her. 'Wait when do people glide?'

"What's goin' on here. This wasn't supposed to happen." "What is it?" Voices, in the bushes, said. As I looked I saw Joey, Ryou, and Tristan crawl out of the bushes next to me. "What are you doing here?" I demanded. "Well, me , Joey, and Ryou here were sent to watch you, 'cause Yugi and Tea set you two up on a date," Tristan said, so fast that I only got the gist of it.

"We'll talk about this later," I hissed, while glaring at them. "Angel!" I turned towards her and the thing was closing in on her. I started running, with the others behind me, but when we were a couple meters away the thing took out a knife and plunged it into her back.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" she screamed. "I've had enough of this. I banish you back to the shadows whence you came!" and with that I shoved my hand forward, the Golden eye blazing on my forehead, and sent to the Shadow Realm, with no hope of returning. But the thing smiled, said, "I've done my duty," and vanished.

It took off my jacket and tied it around her wound. Yugi and Tea were running this way. I expect Tea lent Ryou her cell phone, and he called them. They gathered around me as I flipped Angel face-up. She opened her eyes and told us something that sent a chill up our spines. "It was... Chris's Ghost. Yami," he smiled, "I love you." Then she closed her eyes and was no longer of this world.

"Nooooooooooooo!" I screamed. We all had tears running down our cheeks. She left to soon. She didn't even meet Malik, Isis, And Rashid. Who were currently in Egypt. Or go to the arcade and do other things that were fun here.

"Hey there's a leather cord around her neck. Let's get that off," Tea whispered. Then she bent down and tried to take it off, but the amulet, that she got from what she thinks was her mother, came out of her shirt. "Huh? What's that? And why does it have the same eye that are on the millennium items?" she questioned.

I told them that about he package that arrived a week earlier. I told them that it contained the amulet and seven duel monster cards, though I didn't say which ones. I took it in my hand. 'I didn't even tell her that...' I didn't even get to finish my thought, 'cause the amulet started glowing. Not a little glow, but a bright, blinding glow. The people in China might see it. Funny, I'm cracking jokes when I have a dead person in my arms. Then the Millennium Puzzle started the same glow.

"What's going on!" Yugi yelled. I couldn't answer, because this pain just shot through my body. I felt strength leaving me. What felt like hours and hours (but was only ten seconds) the light and the pain subsided. Then something happened that we'll never get over or believe...

* * *

AoY: Well another chapter completed. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just some drawings I made of them

Yami: Tracings.

AoY: Hey they don't need to know that.

Malik: muffled Hm Hmmm Hm (translation: Um. Help me.)(He's bound and gagged)

AoY: No Malik. It's your fault that you went into my CHOCOLATE ROOM! HAHAHAHA!

Yugi: Umm, I think **she** went into her Chocolate Room.

Bakura: Who cares. What about that amulet.

AoY: Whacks Bakura with a fan(like in certain anime) Your not getting your hands on the Millennium Amulet!

Yugi/Yami/Bakura: Millennium Amulet!

Malik: Hmmmmmm Hmmmmm! (Translation: Millennium Amulet!)

AoY: I've said to much! _runs to her room pokes on had out_ And angel dying was a crucial part to knowing the M. Amulet's power! _takes head back in and slams the door_

Yugi/Yami/Bakura/Malik: _sweatdrop_ R & R!


End file.
